Moclan Battlecruiser
The Moclan battlecruisers are a unnamed class of ships that were comissioned by the Moclan Fleet at an unspecified year and was quite prominent in Moclan Worlds by the early 2421 Description The Battlecruisers are designed for the sole purpose of warfare, heavy weapons and Deflectors and large Barracks housing troops Schematics the Moclan Battlecruiser is designed for Warfare, hence its name. the Battlecruiser is larger then a Exploratory Class A and is equivalent in size to a Leviathan Class Heavy Cruiser the battlecruiser can be easily identified by its size and 3 frontal windows and a larger Reactor and 2 rows of windows at the sides. its the only Moclan Ship that has 3 rows of windows infront Additionally, the vessel houses shuttlecraft within the Shuttle Bay with at least four shuttles Ships Systems Propulsion The craft's propulsion system is radically different from Union propulsion systems, Union Ships utilizes ring styled Quantum Engines while the Moclans adopted a Universal Design for all of its ships. it is unknown how fast a Moclan Ship can travel in Quantum Speed but in normal space, Moclan Battlecruisers are incredibly fast, able to catch up with the Orville ''in a live firing test, another instance where the Battlecruiser displayed its fast speed was the battle of Sanctuary, a Battlecruiser was able to catch up with the ''Orville ''in a high speed firefight Moclan Battlecruisers arent particularly fast in manuevers involving high speed turns Scanners the Scanner capablities of the Moclan battlecruisers are unknown but they are presumed to possess bio scanners as they were able to track the Moclan Female Village and sent 4 Shuttles with troops (Ep12x2 "''Sanctuary") External Systems The ship also features a tractor beam, an attenuated beam of gravity that can attract objects to the ship. the tractor beam emitter is vunerable to enemy fire Internal/Environmental systems it is unknown, what kind of Enviromental systems they utilize but it is presumed to be oxygen related as Moclans are comfortable breathing in a Oxygen Atmosphere Crew Quarters it is unknown how many quarters the ship has, but given its a battlecruiser it is presumed to contain multiple barracks to how troops Armament Moclan Battlecruisers being designed for combat, are heavily armed for combat and warfare and are equal in terms with Combat orientated Union Ships * Deflector Screens: the Deflector Screens of the Moclans are far stronger then Union Deflector Screens, the battlecruiser was able to resist Plasma fire from a Moclan Enhanced Orville''. the Deflectors weakness is concentrated fire as the Orville was able to penetrate the battlecruiser's Deflectors and disable its tractor beam (Ep12x2 "''Sanctuary"). * Plasma Cannons: The Battlecruiser's primary weaponry, Battlecruisers are armed with 2 Concealable Cannons with one at each side. Moclan Plasma Cannons are far stronger then Union Plasma Cannons, they nearly took out the Deflectors of the Orville that was enhanced with Moclan and Kaylon Technology (Ep07x2 "Deflectors", Ep08x2 and Ep09x2 "Identity"). the Plasma Guns are unable to function properly or aim acurately in a Nebulae * Plasma Torpedoes: battlecruisers contain a single Launcher beneath the ship. Moclan battlecruisers are presumed to have a large Stockpile of Torpedos History Moclan Battlecruisers were comissioned by the Moclan Fleet at a unspecified year and was then used by the Moclan Fleet for Enforcement or Space Warfare, they are very prominent by early 2421 Ep07x2 "Deflectors" a battlecruiser commanded by Captain Rechik participted in a live firing exercise involving the Orville's Moclan Enhanced Deflectors Ep12x2 "Sanctuary" a battlecruiser commanded by Captain Jakorn was deployed by the Moclan Fleet to Sanctuary to round up the Female Moclans and to be sent back for Corrective Surgery, the battlecruiser was lightly damaged, losing its Tractor Beam emitter Known Ships Unnamed battlecruiser - Commanded by Captain Rechik Unnamed battlecruiser - Commanded by Captain Jakorhn Appearances *''Episode 2x07: Deflectors'' *''Episode 2x12: Sanctuary'' References Category:Moclans Category:Vessels